


（刷俊）小飞虫

by wednesdayorbital



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdayorbital/pseuds/wednesdayorbital
Summary: 属于两位的童话故事
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, 刷俊
Kudos: 5





	（刷俊）小飞虫

/

文俊辉一个人在海上航行了很久，久到他都忘记了自己的年龄。

他不知道自己的目的地到底是哪里，就只是这样漫无目的地漂着。海上的生活也很千篇一律，每天就是吃饭睡觉开船。他不愁没有吃的，钓不到鱼的时候鱼会自己跳上甲板，他也不会无聊，每天都会有各种各样的小动物来到船舷和他聊天。之前是北行的大雁，上次是会吐泡泡的海鸥（因为文俊辉问了一句你不是快死了吗还差点和他打了一架），它们和他说了好多陆地上的，或者海岛上的事，都是在船上看不到的。文俊辉听的津津有味，从日头初出海面听到黄昏把水都燃成橘色的火。

海鸥跟他说：“我要走啦。”

文俊辉着急了，“可是你故事还没有讲完！”

海鸥吐了个泡泡，透明又晶莹的小球被海风轻轻带到半空，文俊辉透过它看着远处已经被海平面吞噬的余光，他看不太真切，远处的那条线变得弯弯曲曲，像是什么鱼的尾巴。

“我也就听到这里，这是别人告诉我的。”

文俊辉不死心，他盯着海鸥：“谁告诉你的？”

海鸥砸吧砸吧嘴，好像很不情愿，但是在大眼睛的眼神威胁下还是说了：“我听说，在太阳和月亮的家之间画条直线，他们最中间的那个点其实是一座岛——我之前也给你说过的，就是那个在水中漂的陆地——在那个岛上有一处泉水，泉水的主人很会讲故事。”

文俊辉眼睛一下子就亮了。

“你想听故事就去找他吧，我要走了！”海鸥跟他挥了挥翅膀，飞走了。

“欸！”文俊辉好像突然想起来什么，想要叫住海鸥，可是它已经飞远了。

“……太阳和月亮的家在哪里啊？”

/

文俊辉就这样踏上了新的旅程。

他夜以继日的赶路，靠着漂流瓶里的地图反复计算，一心想着要找到那个不知名的、甚至不知道是否存在的岛，连动物朋友来找他聊天都没空理会。

一天，海獭先生在甲板上躺了一整天都没有和文俊辉搭上一句话，他实在忍不住了，于是连蹦带跳地跑到文俊辉面前，严肃地跟他说：“你这样是找不到的！”

文俊辉抬起头，眼周挂上了两个大大的黑眼圈，把海獭先生吓了一跳。

“你说什么……”文俊辉气若游丝。

海獭先生不知道从哪里翻出了他的小眼镜，像模像样地清了清嗓子：“你现在走偏了。”

文俊辉眼底亮起了久违的光，他激动地把海獭先生举了起来：“你知道那个岛在哪里？！”

海獭先生声音好像有点抖，不知道是恐高还是被怪力少年吓到，“我……我好像听我爷爷的爷爷说过！你快把我放下来！”

“噢噢，不好意思啊。”文俊辉也没计较海獭竟然能活这么久，把海獭先生轻轻放在了桅杆的基座上。

海獭先生满意地点点头，“你应该往东南方向走，可是你现在走得太偏北了。”

文俊辉挠了挠头，“为什么要往东南走啊？和我算的不一样啊！”

海獭先生心虚地不敢看他，“你算错了吧！我也不知道，我听我爷爷的奶奶说的！”

文俊辉皱起了眉头，“可是你刚刚还说是你爷爷的爷爷说的。”

海獭先生缩到了帆船布后面，“信不信由你！”

文俊辉将信将疑地打开指南针，转头看着自己在地图上涂涂画画的痕迹，叹了一口气。

不管了，先走吧。

/

我有说过夜晚的海其实也没有那么平静吗？

文俊辉遇上暴风雨了。

他的小船根本抵挡不住咆哮的波涛和呼啸的狂风，在他还在半梦半醒间，船就被劈成了碎片，海水涌进了脆弱的船舱。

文俊辉失去了意识。

/

文俊辉做了一个梦。

他在海水中跳舞，又认识了很多新朋友，他知道了蓝鲸先生和海豚小姐是大海中让所有生物都羡慕的一对，尽管他们经常吵架；他也知道了不是所有的海鸥都会吐泡泡，那是它练了很久的个人技。

他还看见了一条鱼尾巴，和当时望向地平线尽头时看到的光影一模一样。文俊辉下意识地跟了过去，可是无论他怎么卖力地游，他都没有办法看到那条鱼的全身。

文俊辉不甘心，他用力一挣想要加速，结果一下子惊醒，发现自己躺在一片草皮上，身上盖着海草织成的被子。

一个人背对着自己泡在不远处的泉水里，还没等文俊辉发出声音，他就好像感应到了什么一样转过了身。

“你醒啦？”那人笑眼弯弯，跃上了池边的一块石头。

文俊辉慢慢张大了嘴。

因为他看到了那人的尾巴。

和他在梦里看到的那条一模一样。

/

天呐，海鸥可从来没跟他说过泉水的主人是一条人鱼。

也没跟他说过人鱼会长得这么漂亮！

那条人鱼长了一头蓝色的头发，文俊辉想了想，这种蓝他好像确实没有见过，比海水的蓝更亮，比天空的蓝更深，像是细碎的蓝宝石被匠人磨成了粉，均匀地撒在他的头发上，才能蓝的这么纯粹，这么……好看。

文俊辉看得出了神，人鱼被他盯着也不生气，好脾气地对他笑了笑。

“我救了你，你打算什么时候跟我说谢谢？”

/

人鱼懒洋洋趴在一块打磨得很光滑的火山石上，尾巴一甩一甩地问他：“你多大了？”

文俊辉被问的一愣，这我也不知道啊！他想了一会儿，小小声说：“三百岁。”

人鱼好像没听清，把身子往他的方向俯了俯，“什么？”

文俊辉梗着脖子大声说：“三千岁！”

人鱼一愣，“噗”的一下笑了出来，他好像真的觉得很好笑，整个人笑趴在了石头上直不起腰，文俊辉瞟到他尾巴上的鳞都在颤，闪着波浪的光。

末了那人鱼抬手抹了抹眼角笑出的眼泪，正色跟他说：“小朋友，骗人是不好的。”

文俊辉一下就紧张了，什么竟然这么快就被发现了吗！

人鱼好似不再在意这个话题，他滑进了泉水，问：“我听说你想找我？”

文俊辉忙点头，点了半天发现他背对着自己看不见，赶紧“嗯”了一声。

“你为什么要找我？”

“我想听故事。”

人鱼又等了一会儿，发现没有了后续。他有些疑惑地转过身，“就这样？”

文俊辉点点头，“嗯。”

人鱼盯着他看了一会儿，又露出了笑容，“想听故事可以，”

他潜入了水里，文俊辉看着那一圈圈散开的波纹，却找不到人鱼的身影。

蓦地那条人鱼从文俊辉身前的水面冒了出来，溅起了一片水花。文俊辉下意识闭上眼睛往后躲，预料中的冰凉触感却没有到来。他小心翼翼睁开眼，看到面前人鱼笑吟吟的漂亮脸蛋，和在自己身边漂浮的小水珠。

文俊辉很惊讶：“这是魔法吗！”

人鱼不置可否，接着刚刚没说完的话说了下去：“听故事是有条件的。”

文俊辉眨眨眼睛，他摸了摸自己空空如也的口袋有点紧张，“什么条件？”

“你嫁给我吧。”

/

文俊辉被吓傻了。

他从来没想过什么嫁不嫁人之类的事情，但是他之前听好事的章鱼小姐说过——也不知道她从哪里听来的，结婚是人类生活的一种仪式，相爱的男女，男男，女女，最终都会举行这样的仪式，向大家宣布相互之间的所有权。最重要的是，在结婚当晚他们都会做些这样那样的事，听说会很痛，又听说会很舒服，反正这件事一定要做，不做不行。文俊辉当时听的头直发晕，这也太复杂了，我也是人类怎么我就没听说过？不过他很快就把这件事抛在了脑后，毕竟，他连爱是什么都不知道。

结果现在这位漂亮的人鱼先生跟他说，要自己嫁给他？文俊辉又把那忘却的记忆尽数想起，什么结婚啊，爱啊，这样那样的事啊，他转了转眼珠，发现自己确实不清楚这到底是怎么一回事，便丧气的耷下肩膀，看向一直安静望着他的人鱼。

“人鱼先生，你爱我吗？”

人鱼好像没有想到他会问这个问题，讶异地睁大了眼睛——不过这也是一瞬——点点头，“爱。”

文俊辉紧张得手指都拧在了一起，“可是、可是我连你叫什么都不知道，你也不知道我的名字吧。”

人鱼又露出了他的标准微笑。

“我叫，洪、知、秀。”

“还有，我知道你的名字噢，俊辉。”

/

“知秀，我听说，人鱼流下的眼泪会变成珍珠，这是真的吗？”

“俊尼是想让我哭吗？？”

“啊、没有……”

“我伤心了，罚俊尼来亲我一口。”

“……不要，…………唔！”

人鱼的演技和吻技都是一流的哦。

end


End file.
